


Exorcismo

by Midknite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Estaba poseído de hace milenios, y podía escuchar a la entidad gritar en su cabeza, sólo una persona podía acallar su suplicio.





	Exorcismo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es vieeeeeejo, lo subo sólo para no perderlo. Aún me estoy pensando si debería traducirlo al inglés. En fin, si alguien cae acá espero que les guste ;D

 

Estaba afuera de la ventana de Marik, el muchacho dormía plácidamente sobre una almohada con el aspecto más tonto posible, quién diría que al jefe de una mafia de Juego de Monstruos le gustaban las fundas con holanes.

Con su naturaleza mordaz, Bakura tenía suficientes comentarios para hacer cuando su ex -compinche despertase, pero no estaba aquí para eso.

_Mátalo._

No.

Algo sombrío habitaba en su interior, sentía las garras en su garganta, su latido palpitaba en las yemas de sus dedos.

_Te traicionó. Nos traicionó. Mátalo._

Bakura rió, solamente por el pensamiento de esa almohada bañada en sangre.

Lo habían traicionado, y aun así todo iba acorde con el plan, no podía culpar al chico si todo salía viento en popa. Sin embargo, era molesto que se hubiera rendido ante el endemoniado faraón, nunca pensó que los deseos de venganza, tan parecidos a los suyos, se apagarían tan pronto.

_No merece vivir, es sólo otro mortal, todos perecerán, él perecerá._

Los susurros eran más bien chirridos, le lastimaba los oídos y reverberaban en sus entrañas, esa desagradable polución interior era la que le nublaba el juicio de una manera frecuente.   

El gentío en un solo cuerpo le sofocaba, todos tenían una palabra que decir, su antigua alma, el muchacho desafortunado que por destino había sido poseído y los alaridos de una entidad oscura ¿Quién era él? ¿Un bandido con un pasado destruido, un demonio? ¿Un revoltijo de ambos? Se sintió nauseabundo por un momento.

No recordaba su nombre, si es que tenía uno; la historia y la humanidad lo borraron de la faz de la tierra, solo quedaba una tragedia antigua y erosionada como las piedras calizas de Egipto.

El mundo interior era un espejo de lo que estaba fuera, una masa de seres humanos que no valían nada. Nadie era su igual, nadie estaba a su altura… Así había sido hasta que llegó él.

Sus dedos tocaron en la ventana.

El chico se sobresaltó y se irguió, mirando a la ventana caminó hacia ella y quitó el seguro; más que sorprendido, con cara de hastío.

“No pareces asombrado de verme”.

“¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eres como una cucaracha, no hay forma de deshacerse de ti, menos aún por algo tan vil como mi segunda personalidad”.

Entonces él sabía que estaba vivo y el patán había decidido entregar el Anillo del Milenio a su enemigo.

“¿Qué haces en Egipto? Dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a hacer las paces”.

“El faraón vino ¿No es así?”

Marik inhaló profundamente.

“Así es, así que mis hermanos y yo vamos a hacer de guías para el _gran señor_ ”.

Su tono irónico dio un respiro de alivio al espíritu.

_Mátalo, es un siervo del faraón, él escondió el secreto de las memorias._

“Muéstrame la llave”.

El egipcio llevó sus manos al borde de la playera y si un segundo de duda se deshizo de la prenda, Bakura levantó una ceja, tal vez la llave estaba en su cuerpo, o lo estaba tentando, o ambas.

Marik se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole una mirada al tatuaje complejo que decoraba su espalda.

“¿Sin resistencia o intercambios? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Marik?”

“¿Vas a mirar o no?”

“Seguro”.

Bakura se acercó y recorrió los jeroglificos, era más complicado de lo que había anticipado.

“Listo, ya te puedes vestir”.

“¿Seguro que quieres eso?”. Marik le miró de una forma que podía haber sido sugestiva.

Claro que lo estaba tentando.

Al chico le gustaba jugar, jugaba con todo; con la gente y con las cartas, con las situaciones y las palabras, también jugaba con él.

Maldito fuera.

“Vete al diablo ¿Por qué me enseñaste tu espalda?”

“Salvaste a mi hermano… Salvaste a Odion”.

El espíritu levantó las cejas en asombro, para después distraer su mirada con el pecho descubierto del otro.

“Lo hice solo para tener acceso a la llave”.

“Y ahora lo tienes”.

Bakura masculló algo que pudo haber sido ‘gracias’… O pudo haber sido ‘desgraciado’. No sabía qué hacer con sus ojos, que bajaron por el abdomen del egipcio.

_Mátalo, ya tenemos lo que queremos, no lo necesitamos,  corta ese pedazo de espalda y vámonos con la llave._

 El espíritu metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y se atrevió a mirar de nuevo los ojos que parecían gemas centelleantes, la mirada le penetró, haciéndole sentir cosquillas en la espalda baja. Esto no estaba bien.

No le molestaba tanto sentir al siniestro personaje dentro de su cuerpo, era su condena, un precio que debía pagarse; pero los horribles aullidos acallaban cada vez que se sumergía en la profundidad de los ojos de Marik.

El chico estaba cerca, suficientemente cerca para tomarle del brazo y atraerlo, probar el sabor de sus labios. Sin embargo había cosas que hacer, planes que poner en marcha, reyes antiguos de los cuales deshacerse. Pero si ese maldito jovenzuelo le seguía mirando así…

“¿Quieres besarme, no? Anda, atrévete”.

“No quiero besarte” Bakura refunfuñó.

“¿Ah no? ¿Seguro?” Marik se acercó más, el espíritu sintió el aliento calentarle los labios y cerró los puños para mantener sus brazos en su lugar.

_Estás cerca, mátalo._

Marik resopló intencionalmente cerca de su boca, el aire le cosquilleaba la nariz, el muchacho movía suavemente el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo quebrarlo, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo que el espíritu reclinó su cabeza buscando acceso al rostro del otro.

Fue cuando el otro sonrió levemente triunfante y empezó a entreabrir los labios moviéndolos de una manera sensual alrededor de los suyos, Bakura no pudo más y presionó sus rostros, su respiración se entrecortó y sus manos sudaban dentro de la gabardina.

“Te siento temblar, Bakura, has querido esto desde que me conociste ¿Verdad?”

“Cierra la boca”.

“Ciérramela”.

El espíritu abrió la boca y se abalanzó sobre el chico, suspirando entre besos desenfrenados. Sentía la lengua del otro ahogándolo, consumiéndolo en brasas invisibles.

_Tu carne es débil, qué patético._

Entre más sentía la boca del otro comiéndole la suya más sordo se hacía el murmuro oscuro, todo se combinaba en un tornado alrededor; en el centro Marik, con su saliva deliciosa y embriagante, alrededor los gritos desesperados en una centrífuga vertiginosa, yéndose al vacío.

“Me estás excitando” el espíritu se quejó.

“Mmmh, tiendo a tener ese efecto en la gente”.

“No quiero oír esas estupideces”.

“Yo sé lo que quieres”.

Las tersas manos del egipcio se metieron debajo de su playera y, lentamente, recubrieron su torso de caricias.

“Nh… Acaríciame más, así”.

Marik lo empujó hacia la cama, donde aterrizó de manera poco elegante, cuando vio que el chico se acercaba a él con un andar felino, supo lo que venía. Las manos nerviosas de Bakura se deshicieron de la playera y empezaron a tratar de abrir el botón de sus pantalones, las manos más oscuras las empujaron lejos y con toda destreza abrieron la prenda y se abrieron paso hacia sus piernas, quitando la tela y encendiendo toda la piel con su toque.

El egipcio regresó para hacer lo mismo con la trusa, el espíritu sintió el aire rozar su entrepierna desnuda; un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, invadiéndole con un calor sofocante, la mirada púrpura lo arrastraba hacia fuertes sensaciones que no había sentido antes.  Marik se quitó los boxers de un solo movimiento y Bakura gimió solo de verle, apenas el chico escuchó el sonido se le vino encima como una fiera.

Se sentía más como una batalla, un ajuste de cuentas en la cama; ambos se agarraban con fuerza, se rasgaban la piel, se mordían. Sus erecciones se encontraban, frotándose, endureciéndose aún más. El egipcio le apretó con gusto, sacudiendo un par de veces, Bakura subió las caderas.

“Lo estás disfrutando” Marik dijo con un tono de obviedad.

“Mucho, sigue”.

“Tengo muchas cartas buenas bajo la manga”.

Bakura quería preguntar a qué se refería cuando sintió un dedo escurridizo rozarle la entrada.

No, eso sí que no.

“¡Que ni se te ocurra!”

Marik se mofó de su tono, y su cabello rubio se perdió entre sus piernas, una humedad templada inundó el lugar y la erección del espíritu tomó un rigor inesperado.

“¡Qué diab..!”

La larguísima lengua de Marik empezó a penetrarle suavemente y Bakura se sujetó a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, quería que se detuviera… O no. Un dedo tomó el lugar de la lengua, yendo más profundo en su interior.

“Marik… AH… Para… Se siente extraño”.

Marik se sonrió “No te preocupes, es natural, en un momento se empezará a sentir increíble.

Bakura musitó palabras de desacuerdo y Marik enganchó los dedos en su interior, haciéndole gritar, esa era una sensación totalmente nueva.

“¿Mejor?”.

“Es… Extraño pero…”

El chico siguió tentando su intimidad, empujando la  próstata con dedos enganchados, después de un minuto de gemidos, las caderas del espíritu empezaron un vaivén que encontraba los dedos.

“¿Cómo sabes.. éstas cosas? Otro hombre… Te enseñó… A tocar así?”

“Suenas celoso”.

Bakura mostró los dientes, sin suficiente cólera como para reclamos, sin suficiente fuerza para querer saber quién era. Sólo pudo arquearse en éxtasis cuando Marik le empezó a llevar al cielo.

“Así te gusta?”

“Oh… Sí… Me encanta… Quiero más”.

Marik acarició el área rugosa y sensible “Suenas complacido”.

“Tú me provocas”.

Marik lamió la punta húmeda de su miembro y Bakura hizo un sonido inhumano.

“Ponla en tu boca”.

“¿Y dejarte terminar antes del evento principal? No lo creo”.

Bakura blasfemó.

“Entonces…. Métemela”.

“No necesitas pedirlo dos veces”.

Marik reptó encima de él, abandonando el área entre sus piernas, poniendo en su lugar la erección que tenía entre las propias, frotó contra la entrada suavementey Bakura se retorció.

“¿La quieres, verdad?”

“Ya déjate de tonterías y apresúrate”.

“Di que la quieres”. El muchacho se apartó un poco y el espíritu puso los ojos en blanco, para ser tan egocéntrico Marik portaba consigo una  inseguridad del demonio si necesitaba tanta certeza.

“Está bien, está bien, quiero tu miembro, métemelo ya”.

Marik asintió satisfecho y empujó dentro de una estocada, sin penetrarlo completo, la punta entró y Bakura bramó de gozo. Al fin.

Una vez más sintió la invasión de una lengua dominante en su boca, haciéndola abrir de par en par; los líquidos combinados resbalaron en su garganta, puro veneno, se dijo, un veneno que sabía malditamente bien. Una mordida hizo crujir su labio y sintió un ardor punzante y un suave sabor metálico.

“Desgraciado, me abriste la boca”.

Marik no contestó solo lamió la herida gimiendo y pintando el resto de la rosada piel de un tono rojizo.

“Te quiero marcar todo, quiero que no te olvides cuando te largues en la mañana; cuando vayas a buscar al imbécil del faraón me sentirás, todo tu cuerpo se acordará de mí”.

“Cállate, apenas me vaya en la mañana y no quedará nada de ti”.

El semblante de Marik cambió en una mueca de absoluta ira.

“Escúchame bien, Bakura, NADIE puede olvidar a Marik Ishtar”.

Acto seguido su boca se sujetó de la blanca piel de la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del espíritu, succionando con fuerza y embistiendo aún más profundamente;  Bakura se retorció de placer, gimiendo más fuerte, no podía esperar más del muchacho que se convirtió en un líder de un grupo criminal, su pasión era tan violenta como la personalidad que dormitaba en él.

Lo sentía dentro, cada vez más dentro, y sus piernas se abrieron más, buscando ser invadidas centímetros más, hasta que fueran un solo cuerpo tembloroso entre las sábanas.

El movimiento constante y duro al que estaba sometido le hizo sentir que iba a estallar, su mano buscaba a tientas su miembro que rebotaba para darle al fin descanso. Marik lamió su oreja con una risilla insolente “¿Te quieres venir, verdad? Te ayudaré si gritas mi nombre al final”.

“¿Te excita… Tanto escucharme… Decir tu nombre?”

“Si estás teniendo el orgasmo de tu vida, sí” Marik aceptó.

“Tus hermanos…”

“¡Que se enteren!” Marik vociferó “Estoy harto de esta farsa”.

El espíritu se sentía en el borde ¿Qué más daba si de todas maneras iba a terminar gimiendo a los cuatro vientos el nombre de ese pesado?

“Dame… Lo que quiero … Y te daré…  Lo que quieres”

El egipcio no tuvo problemas alcanzando el pene tieso y necesitado.

“¡Más rápido… Marik!”

El ritmo del otro se volvió salvaje a la mención de su nombre, no cabía duda, el chico tenía una extraña perversión por ser la causa de su placer.

“Oh por todos… Los malditos… Dioses… ¡Marik!”

Un relámpago cruzó por la columna del espíritu, todos sus músculos se contrajeron cuando el clímax llegó. Marik siguió masturbándole sin control, Bakura convulsionó ante las sensaciones intensas cuando su miembro estaba ultra sensible; los gritos del nombre continuaron incluso después de que el muchacho hubo llenado su interior con su semilla cálida y sus sollozos inundaron la habitación.

Ambos se encontraban ahora exhaustos y laxos. El cuerpo recostado de Marik era fascinante, angulares dunas de bronce que parecían talladas por los mismos dioses. Sus ojos se postraron en él, por primera vez honestos y tranquilos. Cuando sonrió, Bakura se sintió derretir.

“El cielo está hermoso hoy” El espíritu miró a sus espaldas, a través de la ventana, nunca tenía tiempo realmente, para admirar el cielo “Cuando era niño quería huir, quería que me crecieran alas y volar”.

Bakura hizo un gesto extrañado, eran las 5 de la mañana, después de una noche de sexo salvaje; no parecía el mejor momento para iniciar una conversación profunda o tan confidente. A una parte de él le hizo gracia.

_Una debilidad, aprovéchate de ella, ríete de su desgracia, mátalo, mátalo._

El espíritu solo se giró para mirar a Marik nuevamente, sin palabras, solo se aferró a sus hombros, incapaz de darle palabras dulces de aliento.

“El tiempo sigue pasando y aun así no parece que mis alas salgan de la espalda, sigue pasando y seguimos siendo esclavos del faraón”.

“Eso está por terminar”.

El chico tomó su rostro y le besó.

“Es el destino que él se salga con la suya”.

“Eres sólo un maldito niño mortal ¿Qué vas a saber del destino?”

“Sé que no hay forma que los dioses nos dejen ganar, nacimos para tener nada, tú y yo, estamos forjados por el mismo destino maldito, tal vez cuando todo esto termine nos encontraremos de nuevo en las sombras del infierno”.

“Sólo los humanos van al infierno”.

“Muy en el fondo, Bakura, también eres humano, es sólo que aún no lo recuerdas”.

Un gruñido.

Esas palabras crípticas lo hicieron estremecer, tal vez el chico veía en él más allá de lo que podía ver en sí mismo, para él sus ojos solo eran pozos vacíos sin fondo. Marik era demasiado maduro para su edad. El espíritu rió para si mismo, sería divertido que el chico fuera una reencarnación al igual que su hermana, muy divertido… Lástima que no le conoció, o no recordaba hacerlo, su memoria estaba tan agujereada como un viejo saco roído por ratas.

El crepúsculo se abrió paso en el cielo y Bakura se levantó para vestirse.

Ambos salieron de la casa sin importarles más el ruido después de una noche escandalosa; ahora Bakura sabía lo que venía, venganza, dulce y lo más fría que podía haber sido servida. A pesar de la noche en vela estaba lleno de una fuerza vital que no sentía hace milenios,

Tal vez su orgullo no importaba más, le concedería por una vez la victoria a su compañero de lucha; después de todo, no había nadie más que él que valiera la pena en un mundo podrido; Marik era un crucigrama que le hubiera gustado tomarse el tiempo para resolver, abriendo letra a letra hasta poder entrar en esa mente retorcida.

Bakura rozó el moretón que descansaba en la curva de su hombro, una de las “amorosas” caricias, mirándole casi desafiante. El muchacho iba a adornar su estante con el trofeo más preciado, el de un espíritu escurridizo que nadie más podía haber clamado suyo.

“No importa a dónde me lleve este destino, nadie ni nada podrá arrancar el recuerdo de Marik Ishtar”.

El egipcio levantó el mentón como lo haría un arrogante faraón, su rostro bello y distante; asintió ligeramente, en aserción a sus palabras.

No había te amos, no había adioses, no había cabida para ningún sentimentalismo que mellara sus soberbias personalidades. Bakura retomó sus pasos y caminó hacia su destino incierto.


End file.
